Secret Lovers
by kitsune21809
Summary: A short sinful one-shot featuring a very unlikely but not so unsavory couple...


**Wow, it's been so long since I've posted anything for this stream. I'm actually kinda ashamed because I used to love this series so much. Still do. I'm a little disappointed with the manga's sequel though. Sakura Kinoshita's drawing has changed slightly in my opinion and from what I could tell the plot line is taking a rather strange turn. I think I'll just stick to the first manga and continue on with my imagination. **

**Something a little different. In the past I have always paired Mayura with Loki because that naturally seemed the way to go. However my favorite character was always Yamino. Over the years my writing has improved a little I would think and I have often found myself pairing together the oddest couples when I write fanfiction. Never Yaoi though, it just isn't my type.**

**Anyway this is the product of such a pairing.**

**Originally posted in Tale Myths and Legends**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Secret Lovers<strong>

**Pairings: Mayura/Yamino**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p>Outwardly, their courtship was nothing. Absolutely nothing. A glance here, a lingering smile there. Innocuous. Even Loki hadn't been able to pick up on it, by whatever miracle that had blessed them. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just didn't notice. He'd be furious if he noticed the romance that had been blooming under his nose for six years.<p>

Outwardly, Detective Mayura Daidouji was the perfect assistant to the God of Evil disguised human Detective, simultaneously aware of her partner's mystical activities and unwilling to stop them. She'd long ago figured out who he and his companions truly were, a fact which was confirmed in private by Yamino himself. Mayura was honored that they accepted her like they did, being who they were and all. Even more so that _he_ accepted her. And just as Mayura had that outward appearance, Yamino disguised himself as well. He stood at attention and followed Loki's every command. He was shaping up splendidly, better than Loki could have ever imagined.

Outwardly, they smiled.

Inwardly, Mayura had cried out for more attention and sincerity than Loki could have ever provided her with. She knew of his position as the God of Mischief, and even supported it, but she certainly didn't understand it. Furthermore, Loki was either not of the disposition to share with her, or simply felt that she didn't need to know. More and more, Loki would neglect her. He would stay in his study, brooding over misleading cases, disregard her knowledge or help at a crime scene and continued to act in his proud aloof manner which irritated her to no end. But it wasn't all bad, he still had his moments when she admired him, but as the years passed and she grew, she found her love for him dwindling. It was when Yamino, Loki's own serpent son disguised human butler, had confessed feelings for her that she began to have another man in her life.

_Cheating_ was a filthy word for this, Mayura thought, as Yamino's lips brushed across hers in a dark cupboard near the kitchen. If anything, Mayura felt dirtier on the few occasions that Loki sent flirtatious remarks at her than she ever did in the fervent, stolen moments with Yamino.

Mayura's fingers tangled in his hair as he pressed another hot, moist kiss to the junction of her ear and neck. "H-He'll catch us… Ooh!"

"Ecchan is guarding the door, Fenrir is in the hallway." Yamino's words were soft as he moved his hands from her tiny waist to the back of her head, pulling her in for another kiss.

"And Loki?" Mayura was gasping at this point. She wanted the release that he could give her, when they were given ample time.

"Not even here. It's just us."

It was just them, wasn't it? In this tiny, enclosed space, with his knee between her legs, it was only Mayura and Yamino. Everything seemed to slow suddenly as warmth stirred within her and her gaze met his in the slim stream of light that slipped through the crack in the door. Shimmering bluish-green hidden behind the reflection of his glasses, mixed with muddy red. His grin revealed sharp fangs and she shivered. He exuded confidence, intelligence, and sexuality. It was his sexuality that reached out to her now as she became acutely aware of the strength of his hands holding hers with such exquisite care. The whole world slowed back into stillness. Desire flared in the depths of his eyes. She couldn't look away. She couldn't breathe.

"Mayura." The word was a caress.

Could she willingly make herself any more vulnerable to this man? She reached gently forward to remove his glasses, pushing them into the breast pocket of his jacket as she kissed him.

She trembled as an echo of his desire rippled through her.

Her heart was pounding so hard, she was certain he could hear it. He brushed her throat with the back of his fingers, and a primal shudder moved through her. Her nipples hardened, pushing against the sheer linen of her silk shirt.

He pulled her to him. "Tell me you want this." His voice was raw as he held his desire in check. She could see the effort his restraint was costing him in the pulse that thrummed in his jaw, the way the muscles in his chest bunched beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"I want this…" She could smell him, that familiar scent of musk, of mint, of maleness. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and with his other, slid deft long fingers up her arms, across her shoulders, then back down, taking the thin straps of her top along with them. The garment fell to her waist, exposing her breasts.

His lips lowered to her breast, and his mouth closed on her nipple. Heat flashed through her, and the muscles of her stomach clenched.

His hands grasped at her breasts, caressing her gently. He nipped at the tender peak, gently rolling her sensitive flesh between his teeth. Her spine arched and she cried out. Her fingers reached out, blindly digging into his hair as he continued his assault. She arched backwards, the sensations almost too intense to bear. She could hear the harsh sounds of her breathing echo in the small space.

He shifted her weight so that she was straddling him and her fingers tangled in his long hair clenched suddenly, jerking his face back to look at her. She smiled as she kissed him and her hands left his hair to trail over his shoulders until they one by one began popping open the buttons of his shirt. Her hands slipped between them and she swallowed his gasp as she held him, firm and massaging.

She jerked back suddenly, her expression serious, his clouded. "I want all of you."

He moved under her, parted her thighs and plunged deep inside. Again, sensation after sensation rippled through her with an intensity that consumed. And she wanted nothing more than to merge into one with him.

"And I you…" Her whispered into her shoulder. He thrust shallowly, then deeply, not letting her get used to the rhythm. She nestled against his chest arms locked around his neck, her breaths coming in halting gasps. She met each thrust with her one of her own. He cupped her buttocks in his palms and pulled her deeper into his thrusts.

"Mayura..." He spoke through gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring with each harsh breath. "I want more." He moved desperately, his hips thrusting.

Her head thrashed back at the erotic caress of his words, his texture inside her, his passion. Frantic cries filled the air as tension coiled tighter and tighter with each stroke of his body. Sensation streaked through her, building, spiraling. Her senses sharpened, sending shards of sensations: darkness, light, sweat, musk, Yamino.

He thrust again and she climaxed, the tension exploding with a force that sent a fiery release through her. An instant later she could feel him spasm again and again within her, spilling his seed into her womb. She gasped harshly as she fell into him and he in turn slid back against the pantry wall, clutching her tight against him. They lay like that for several moments, breathing eachother's breaths and staring through half-lidded eyes at the other. Yamino pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her deep. He wiped away the hair from her forehead and she did the same for him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you, Mayura."

When Loki returned, she sat with him in his study, mulling over promising cases as Yamino served tea. Loki sighed, tossing letters aside in abandon.

"The Mr. Portman asks that we investigate the mysterious disappearance of his wife Lucille. Coincidently, his gardener turned in his resignation not three days before…" His voice held a hint of sadistic sarcasm at the shear predictability this case insured.

Mayura sipped her tea quietly. "Secret lovers, perhaps?" She asked watching him from the corner of her eye.

He snorted throwing the letter aside.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Across the room, bluish-green met muddy red.

Small, inconspicuous smiles graced their lips.


End file.
